


Convenciendo a mi padrastro

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Family, Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Arguing, Attraction, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Confessions, Death, Developing Relationship, Don't Like Don't Read, Español | Spanish, Falling In Love, Hand Jobs, Inheritance, Jealousy, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Minor Original Character(s), Mutual Pining, Older Man/Younger Man, POV First Person, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Pre-Relationship, Pseudo-Incest, Revelations, Secret Crush, Secrets, Sexual Tension, Step-parents, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Unresolved Sexual Tension, plov
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Luego de la muerte de su madre, Yuri quiere seguir viviendo con Victor, el hombre que fue su padrastro.---Prompt:Stepfather/stepson ~ Padrastro/hijastro.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Виктор Никифоров/Юрий Плисецкий
Kudos: 8





	Convenciendo a mi padrastro

**Author's Note:**

> **Yuri Plisetsky (19 años) y Victor Nikiforov (31 años).**

Desde la lectura del testamento que dejó mi madre, quien falleció hace poco más de un año a consecuencia de una enfermedad terminal, temí que esto sucediera. Ella sabía que su enfermedad era incurable y que acabaría con su vida en algún momento. Y a pesar de que no teníamos la mejor de las relaciones, quedé afectado durante meses por esa irreparable pérdida.

Mi madre lo había preparado todo de manera meticulosa y la verdad es que no me sorprendió para nada lo que dictaminó en el documento donde expresaba su última voluntad. Me dejó todo el dinero que de sus cuentas bancarias, que en total hacía una suma bastante considerable; sin embargo, ella no confiaba del todo en mí, por lo que quedó estipulado que recién a los veintiún años de edad yo podría acceder a mi herencia.

Por otra parte, dejó la casa en la que vivíamos a quien en vida fuera su segundo esposo y con quien estuvo casada por cuatro años. Victor Nikiforov, el hombre que fue mi padrastro hasta ese momento.

Si bien en un principio yo no lo soportaba porque pensé se trataba de un jodido vividor que se casó con mi madre solo por interés económico, conforme pasó el tiempo, me dí cuenta de mi error. A pesar de que Victor era varios años más joven que mi madre, demostró quererla sinceramente. Fue él quien la apoyó y estuvo a su lado en los peores momentos.

También fue demasiado paciente al soportarme a mí con todos los malos ratos, desplantes y berrinches que le hice pasar cuando era yo un adolescente. Victor siempre me trató muy bien y cuando finalmente dejé de lado mis malas actitudes, cuando maduré, supe que estaba enamorado de él. Bueno, en realidad, siempre lo estuve pero me negaba a verlo y a aceptarlo.

Nunca pude ver a Victor como a un _"padre postizo"_ , por la simple razón de que me resultaba demasiado joven como para tenerlo como una figura paterna. Podría decirse que más bien nos hicimos amigos y acabamos llevándonos bien. Todo ese tiempo me esmeré por esconder mis sentimientos hacia él. 

Él era el esposo de mi madre y yo no iba a cometer algo tan ruin como meterme con él o intentar otro tipo de acercamiento. Aunque sí me atreví a confesarle sobre mi verdadera orientación sexual cuando se dio el momento oportuno. Fue una fría tarde en la que habíamos salido a hacer unas compras juntos y paramos en una cafetería.

—¿Sabes, Yuri? Tu madre a menudo me pregunta si tienes novia y ahora que lo pienso, ya tienes diecinueve años y nunca nos has presentado a ninguna chica -había dicho él en aquella ocasión-

—Y nunca lo haré.

—¿Y eso por qué? -Victor me miró extrañado ladeando un poco la cabeza-

—Porque no tengo novia.

—Pero podrías tener una y...--

De inmediato lo interrumpí de manera tajante.

—Tengo novio.

Era evidente que él nunca esperó esa respuesta. Noté que se puso algo tenso ya que lo tomé por sorpresa.

—¿Novio?

—Sí, soy gay -afirmé- ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

—¡Eh, no! -él esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa pero aún así intentó mantener la compostura y no demostrar su posible incomodidad- No, para nada.

—Bien -suspiré aliviado, a decir verdad me dio gusto habérselo poder dicho- Pero no se lo digas a mi madre, ella tiene la mente demasiado cerrada y en su estado no es conveniente que se lleve estas impresiones.

—No te preocupes, Yuri. No le diré nada.

Yo solo asentir, sonreír y beber mi café en silencio hasta que comencé a sentir que Victor no me quitaba los ojos de encima, o al menos, esa fue la impresión que tuve en ese instante.

—¿Me lo presentarás? -preguntó él de repente, no entendí qué quiso decir-

—¿Cómo dices?

—A tu novio -contestó haciendo cierto énfasis y con un tono que me pareció no estaba del todo contento- Me lo vas a presentar, ¿verdad?

—Claro, te lo presentaré oportunamente -mentí sin el menor reparo, no pensaba presentarle a nadie porque sencillamente ese supuesto novio ni siquiera existía, lo inventé por mera curiosidad; porque quería ver su reacción-

\---

Meses después de eso mi madre falleció. Mi padre biológico asistió al funeral y aunque ellos se habían divorciado hace muchos años, igual mantuvieron una relación bastante cordial.

Yo no quise siquiera hablar con mi padre. A pesar de todo, me sentía muy golpeado por la situación que estaba atravesado por lo que decidí mantenerme alejado. Aunque sí lo vi conversar con Victor pero tampoco presté mucha atención ni me interesó saber de qué podían hablar, supuse que de ella y de temas en general. Y aunque eso fue así, también hablaron sobre mí.

—Yuri está estudiando en la Universidad Estatal de Moscú -le comentó Victor a mi padre, poniéndole al tanto de una situación que de seguro desconocía o no le importaba en realidad- Le está yendo muy bien en su carrera.

—Ya veo -respondió el otro- A propósito, Victor, hay algo que me preocupa bastante.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Qué va a ser de Yuri? Digo, ya es mayor de edad y sigue una carrera pero... yo vivo en San Petersburgo y él aquí ya no tiene a nadie.

—Bueno... si Yuri está de acuerdo y así lo desea, puede vivir conmigo.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió. Me quedé a vivir con Victor y poco a poco, fui asimilando el hecho de que mi madre ya no estaba con nosotros. Sin embargo, otro problema iba surgiendo... y ese era, que yo cada día me iba enamorando más y más de él.

Vivir bajo el mismo techo y estarlo viendo constantemente se me hacía difícil. Me gustaba ese hombre, me atraía por completo, había caído ante él pero no me animaba a hablarle de eso, temía que no fuera a corresponder mis sentimientos.

Nunca volvió a tocar el tema de mi orientación ni del supuesto novio que nunca le presenté y según pude notar, él tampoco estaba saliendo con nadie durante esos meses. A pesar de eso, algunas veces me parecía que entre él y yo había cierta tensión sexual.

Creí que solo era producto de mi imaginación pero fui captando señales inequívocas. A veces Victor se me quedaba viendo fijamente y cuando lo descubría se ponía nervioso, otras veces no lograba concentrarse en lo que hacía cuando yo estaba cerca y al parecer evitaba toda situación donde pudiéramos estar mucho tiempo a solas.

Aunque nunca me lo dijo abiertamente, sabía que se molestaba yo cuando no llegaba a dormir por pasar la noche en casa de algunos compañeros por cuestiones de estudios o trabajos de la universidad. No me preguntaba ni me cuestionaba pero su silencio me lo decía todo.

Y eso era algo que no podía soportar de él, me dolía cuando estaba distante o cuando me evitaba por completo. No me dí cuenta que en algún momento, también comencé a gustarle pero se sentía culpable creyendo que estaría faltándole el respeto a la memoria de mi madre.

\---

En una ocasión que aquello se repitió, me sentía pésimo porque Victor no me hacía caso. No volví a dormir la noche anterior y su molestia era por demás notable, apenas y me dirigía la palabra; entonces no lo soporté más y se lo pregunté abiertamente cuando lo vi ir hacia la cocina y lo seguí.

—¿Estás enojado porque no vine a dormir anoche? -quedé apoyado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, viéndole mientras torpemente trataba de servirse algo de jugo-

—Podrías al menos haber avisado. Pero nunca lo haces y ya es algo que se hizo una costumbre. No debería preocuparme -replicó y luego forzó un sonrisa que me irritó bastante-

—¿Te preocupas por mí?

—Claro que lo hago.

—Lo siento -me excusé aunque en realidad no era del todo sincero- Estoy con proyectos finales del semestre y me quedé en casa de un compañero a terminar el trabajo.

Victor me miró de reojo, con una expresión de total incredulidad.

—Yuri, no nací ayer -respondió de mala gana- ¡Rayos! -exclamó al derramar una cuantiosa cantidad de jugo fuera del vaso, dejando la mesada hecha un lío-

—Deja, yo lo limpio.

—No hace falta, fui yo el que hice el desastre -se negó y me sostuvo la mirada por apenas unos instantes- Ve a lo tuyo, tendrás tareas pendientes o lo que sea. Entonces tomó un paño y se puso a limpiar.

—¿Acaso me estás echando? -cuestioné un tanto indignado por su actitud-

—Claro que no, es solo que...--

—No quieres verme porque estás molesto conmigo.

—¡Qué no estoy molesto contigo! -dijo elevando el tono, dejando en evidencia que sí estaba molesto y mucho-

—¿Crees que pasé la noche en compañía de mi novio? -sonreí de lado- Pues no, Victor... era un trabajo grupal.

—¿Por qué sigues con lo mismo? -reclamó- No te estoy preguntando nada. Además, ya eres lo suficientemente adulto como para saber lo que haces.

Ahora era yo el que comenzaba a molestarse. Si bien antes me dio gusto saber que se preocupaba por mí, no me gustaba nada esa indiferencia que pretendía mostrar. Lo observaba mientras terminaba de limpiar y sin decir ya nada, dí media vuelta y me marché.

—Yuri -lo escuché llamarme y al rato vino detrás de mí-

—¿Qué? Me detuve y apenas lo miré por encima de mi hombro izquierdo.

—Como bien sabes, tu madre decidió dejarme esta casa como herencia y estuve pensando bastante en algo. —¿En qué? —Bueno, la es muy grande para nosotros dos solos -explicó y enseguida entendí hacia dónde iba todo aquello- Decidí venderla y mudarme a un departamento.

Quedé mudo, siempre tuve el latente temor de que esto iba a ocurrir en algún momento.

—Supongo que tú podrás mudarte a vivir con tu novio hasta que finalmente puedas recibir tu dinero. Falta menos de un año para que cumplas la edad indicada por tu madre.

Tragué saliva e intenté con todas mis fuerzas parecer inmutable, aún cuando tenía un nudo en la garganta y sentía mis ojos nublarse y arder. Volteé a ver al frente para evitar que viera cuando las lágrimas iban a caer.

—¿Quién mierda te crees para decirme lo qué debo hacer o a dónde debo ir? ¡Deja de asumir lo que te venga en gana!

—Es que ya hay un posible comprador y podría cerrar el trato mañana mismo.

—Haz lo que quieras -respondí a regañadientes- Al fin de cuentas, es tu casa -salí con prisa de allí y me dirigí a mi habitación-

—Yuri, espera... -me llamó pero no quise hacerle caso-

Azoté la puerta y la cerré con llave por dentro. No pude evitar romper en llanto; si Victor vendía la casa y se mudaba a otro lado, era evidente que no estaba en sus planes llevarme con él.

—¡Estúpido anciano! -sequé las lágrimas que me sofocaban, sentía una inconmensurable rabia invadiéndome de pronto- Pero ni creas que te lo voy a permitir.

\---

Al otro día, no tuve que ir a clases y Victor no tenía que a trabajar sino hasta la tarde. Así que decidí poner en marcha un plan que si bien no sabía si iba a resultar pero no podía dejarlo pasar.

En la mañana, salí con total determinación y me dirigí a la habitación de Victor. Entré allí y descubrí que todavía estaba dormido, así que me deleité un buen mirando su exquisita y bien torneada figura.

No lo pensé dos veces y me metí a su cama, gateando con cuidado hasta quedar sobre él, quien dormía boca arriba y al igual que yo, solo llevaba puesta la ropa interior. Cuando mi intimidad rozó la suya sobre la tela no pude sino sentirme automáticamente erotizado y sin contenerme lo comencé a besar con suavidad y lentitud.

Poco a poco fui recorriendo sus labios, su barbilla, su cuello hasta descender por sus clavículas. Me llamaba la atención el hecho de que no se diera cuenta de nada, en verdad tenía el sueño muy pesado.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo comenzaba a a reaccionar ante los estímulos que le provocaba. Sonreí y entonces conduje una de mis manos hasta su miembro, acariciando sin prisa y pudiendo sentir como iba poniéndose duro mientras la punta de mi lengua se entretenía lamiendo cada uno de sus pezones.

—¡Vaya! Lo tienes de un muy buen tamaño.

Alevosamente coloqué mi mano dentro su bóxer y mi tacto sintió la dureza de su erección. Mis dedos empezaron a pasearse sobre su pene y fue que él se removió y abrió un poco los ojos; no captaba lo que estaba sucediendo.

Volví a sonreír y ya no lo resistí más, quería que tuviera el mejor despertar de su vida. Mi mano se ciñó a su falo y la comencé a mover en torno a él, entonces despertó por completo, me observó lleno de sorpresa pero muy por el contrario de lo que me hubiera esperado, no me apartó ni reaccionó de mala manera aunque sí estaba estupefacto.

—Yuri -susurró- ¿Qué haces?

—He venido a convencerte de que desistas de esa estupidez de vender la casa y largarte

—¿Qué? -me miró- ¿Acaso tú...--? ¡Mmm! -un obsceno gemido escapó de su garganta sin que pudiera decir todo lo que quería- ¡Aaahhh!

Terminó dejándose por completo, me permitió actuar y hacer mi entera voluntad. Quité su pene de la ropa interior y proseguí con mis movimientos manuales, aumentando la velocidad y apretándolo entre mis dedos.

Podía sentir su miembro poniéndose cada vez más húmedo, caliente y palpitado mientras Victor yacía allí todo sonrojado, viéndome fijamente, rendido y entregado a mi deseo.

Estaba ansioso y jadeante. Se mordía el labio inferior intentando reprimir esos gemidos que me dí cuenta, yo empezaría a adorar arrancarles.

—Ahhhh... Yuri...

—No lo harás, ¿verdad? -le pregunté a la par que no cesaban mis movimientos-

—Ngh... gatito -él acarició una de mis mejillas-

—¿Qué pasa, anciano? -le sonreí antes de hacerle una propuesta sabiendo que a esas alturas eso lo enloquecería- ¿Te gustaría que use mi boca?

Sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo cargado de impaciencia y perversión, él solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

—Lo haré en cuanto tenga la certeza de que cumplirás tu parte.

—¡Eso es trampa, Yuri!

—Dime que no lo harás o me detendré ahora mismo -advertí- ¿Eso quieres?

—No te atrevas... ahhh...

—¡Entonces dímelo!

—De acuerdo, tú ganas -entonces él acabó cediendo- No lo haré.

Sentí que triunfé, estaba regocijándome y me acerqué a besarlo con ímpetu, como hace tiempo tenía ganas de hacerlo. Él me correspondió con la misma intensidad hasta que el más apasionado de sus gemidos quedó atrapado entre nuestras bocas.

Enseguida sus fluidos acabaron llenando mi mano por completo pero los besos no cesaron un solo instante. Solté su pene y él me abrazó, tumbándome en la cama para después posicionarse sobre mí. Siguió besándome con ganas y yo me dí el gusto de hacer lo mismo; a pesar de lo que le había dicho quería que siguiéramos hasta el final, quería que me hiciera el amor como lo venía anhelando desde hace muchísimo.

Pero nuestro tórrido encuentro se vio abruptamente interrumpido cuando el maldito timbre comenzó a sonar y Victor trató de apartarse. Pero lo detuve rodeando su cintura con mis piernas para no permitirle salirse de encima de mi cuerpo.

—No vayas, quédate -pedí- Deja que toquen todo lo que quieran.

—Eso quisiera pero no puedo -dijo él- Debe ser tu padre.

—¿Mi padre? -quedé desconcertado y yo mismo lo hice a un lado- ¿¡Cómo qué mi padre!? -salí de la cama de inmediato-

—Es que me comuniqué con él la semana pasada -dijo mientras se acomodaba adecuadamente la ropa interior- Le puse al tanto de mis intenciones de vender la casa y me pidió poder llevarse algunos muebles que pertenecieron a tu madre.

—¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Porque ya sabía que no ibas a querer.

—Bien, ve a atender a ese viejo molesto y dile que no habrá venta alguna.

—Pues supongo se quedará aquí un par de días -se puso a buscar su ropa y a vestirse con rapidez-

Suspiré hastiado. Lo único que me faltaba era que mi padre llegara de improviso y arruinara mi momento con Victor.

—Ya ni modo -rodé los ojos- Iré a tomar un baño, no sé cómo vas a hacerlo pero lo quiero fuera de aquí hoy mismo -me acerqué a besarlo provocativamente y le sonreí- A partir de esta noche, dormiré aquí.

—¿Dormir? -preguntó elevando una ceja y sonriendo con perversión-

—Claro, dormir -guiñé un ojo- ¿Qué más?

Quedamos viéndonos con complicidad por un rato y cada quien fue a lo debía. Nadie dijo nada más. La pregunta de si iríamos a dormir o no juntos esa noche, se respondía por sí sola.

**FIN**


End file.
